


Rings

by orphan_account



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fluff I guess??, M/M, NSFW, Smut, cute tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has been in my google docs for ages, and I've debated on posting it. So now- I am. Because fuck it, DADDY KINK AMIRIGHT?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rings

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my google docs for ages, and I've debated on posting it. So now- I am. Because fuck it, DADDY KINK AMIRIGHT?

He gasped, his face tinted with blush as his hips moved slowly on Ross’ lap. His fingers were clutched at his shoulders, grip gentle but grounding enough so he could actually get some leverage. Moans fell from his lips, his head tilted slightly so his partner could kiss at his neck.

Ross grinned, hips rocking upwards into Smith. Groans parted his lips and rumbled against Smith’s skin as he kissed and nipped gently.

Every movement was somehow slower than usual, not as rough and full of all those kinks they normally partook in. This was languid almost euphoric, and both of them were losing themselves in the familiarness and comfort of each other’s skin and moans.

Ross’ fingers traced his sides so gently, only squeezing when Smith clenched around him or let out a particularly loud moan.

Smith up against him was always so nice, and around him was always incredible as well. It was familiar, something he had felt so many times before… Smith was  _his_. Yet, somehow in this moment it was different. It was different in this strange hotel room with a comfy bed and soft music playing from Ross’ phone. Their suits were discarded on the floor, crumpled and definitely getting wrinkled. The bottle of champagne they had ordered hadn’t even been touched, both of them too eager to get into bed rather than drink (they had done enough of that already, they wanted to remember this). The sound of the bed creaking quietly underneath them was just white noise, both of them more focused on the feel and sounds of each other than anything else.

Smith moaned Ross’ name when he brushed his prostate, his grip on Ross’ shoulders tightening then slipping away to instead slide down his arms. Usually the sound would send Ross into a frenzy, but in the moment he just beamed into Smith’s neck, thrusting up at the same angle to prompt the same sounds from Smith’s lips.

“Daddy,” Smith gasped, hips moving faster and grip sliding down to find Ross’ hands. Ross moaned at his utterance, his hands easily pried away from Smith’s hips in favor intertwining their fingers.

The pace was slightly quicker, but just barely. They had been at it for awhile, and the control over the situation was slowly fading into more and more desperation and franticness. Ross was bucking up to try and find the angle again, Smith’s fingers tightening around his.

The redhead looked down at their hands, laying in his lap so innocently despite what was actually going on. He moaned louder again, clenching around Ross when he hit that spot inside of him harder.

“Kiss m-me,” he whispered, the demand ending on a moan when one of Ross’ hands left his to wrap around his cock. He bucked upwards, the motion making Ross groan as his lips left Smith’s neck.

He looked up at Smith, grinning breathlessly at the way he looked so /beautiful/ in the moment. They kissed, slow and soft, filled with passion and the love that every single movement they made was fueled by.

Smith’s moans were swallowed up by Ross’ lips, turning into whines as Ross thrusted up into him faster, his hand moving faster on his dick. The sounds were music to Ross’ ears, bringing him closer to that edge.

Ross was still holding Smith’s left hand, now folded differently so that Ross’ could brush his thumb over the golden ring that was on Smith’s finger. He grinned into his lips, hand moving upwards on Smith’s dick to squeeze the more sensitive tip.

Smith moaned loud when he came, his lips smoothing down Ross’ cheek as his hips moved faster on Ross.

“Daddy- Ross fuck,” he gasped, words a jumbled mess that was able to bring Ross’ over that edge as well. One more thrust upwards and he was gone, moaning Smith’s name as he squeezed Smith’s hand tighter.

Everything slowed to a stop, both of them breathing heavy and feeling somewhat sticky.

Smith was the first to say anything, looking up with a smile on his cheeks. He reached up with his right hand, cupping Ross’ cheek and pulling him in for a sweet kiss.

“I love you,” he whispered, his voice soft and gentle and oh so meaningful.

“I love you too, gorgeous,” Ross grinned, bringing Smith’s hand up to his lips to kiss each knuckle gently.

Smith blushed, grin widening.

“You’re such a dork, Ross.”

“Is that why you married me,” Ross asked, raising an eyebrow, still playing with the ring on Smith’s finger.

“Maybe…” 


End file.
